Speculations
by BertTheHippo
Summary: Just a short silly story. Tony and Ziva are trying to figure out what is going on with Gibbs.


**SPECULATIONS**

**Disclaimer: **NCIS does not belong to me. I wish it did!

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction story, so please be nice...

In the NCIS squadroom Tony and Ziva are bored after finishing their paperwork for the day, as being ordered by Gibbs. Tony is playing Tetris on his cellphone and Ziva is playing with a scissor, swinging it around her finger. In front of her is a long string of paperclips which had been linked to one another.

Tony suddenly looked up at her: "Hey, Zee-vah where'd our fearless leader go?"

"I do not know Tony. Why do you not ask him when he is back?"

Uh....excuse me Zee-vah, in case you haven't noticed, Gibbs is been living it up to his second "b" all day long! I wonder if it has something to do with that coffee shop getting a new owner and him being afraid his coffee won't be the same anymore. Maybe he went searching for another coffee shop."

"Well, I hope he finds one. The way he acted the whole morning... I do not know about you, Tony, but even my Mossad training, he still makes me anxious sometimes! Have you noticed he drinks even more coffee lately?"

"Yeah well, when it comes to Gibbs and his coff..."

"Hey, Boss!"

"I take it that you are both done with your reports."

"Uh…"

"You have something you wanna say to me, DiNozzo?"

"Uh...no...not really Boss, but Ziva wants to ask you something!"

He is lying Gibbs! Tony wanted to know where you were, so I told him maybe you went to find another coffee shop since the one down the street is being sold."

Gibbs glared at Ziva. "Now why would I want to do that, Officer David?"

Tony, suddenly looks a little nervous struggling to find the right words. "Uhm, Boss, you see...this whole day...uh...your acting a little bit...uh..."

"Not yourself, Gibbs!" Ziva chimed in. "C'mon, you can let the dog out of the bag now Gibbs, we are a team."

"Cat, Ziva. Let the cat out of the bag." Tony corrected her.

Tony jumped up from behind his desk and started pacing up and down in front of Gibbs's desk. "Yeah, so we kinda wondered. Is it the coffee shop or that third wife of yours that won't stop calling you that's making you so…uh… grumpy! I mean, today is your birthday you know, how old did you say you are again?"

"I didn't."

Ziva also started rambling on. "Or maybe it's just a Marine thing, yes? I have also heard that when it is a full moon, and the moon was full last night…, maybe we should call Abby, I think she would..."

Gibbs finally couldn't take it anymore and snapped back at them. "Hey, stop! Stop questioning me here. What I do or don't doesn't concern you. Is that clear? From where I'm standing it looks more like the two of you don't have any work to do because you still have time discussing me. I'm sure can find you some work to do."

Gibbs's cellphone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs. Okay, yes, that's fine, I'm glad this is finalized, thank you sir."

Tony and Ziva narrowed their eyes and are looking at Gibbs very interested in his conversation just over the phone. "Hey! Just had some things to sort out today, okay?!" Gibbs replied.

Abby came rushing in with a startling look on her face, but when she saw Gibbs became her all chattering self again. "Gibbs!! Here you are! I've been looking everywhere! Where were you? She grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "When-I-heard-you-went-out-on-that-case-this-morning-looking-for-those-kidnappers-of-that-little-girl-and-you-stayed-so-long-away-I-really-really-_really_ started to worry, please don't ever do that to me again, Bossman!"

"I'm fine, Abbs, as you can see."

"Okay...so where were you...wait-a-minute..._you_ were at your coffee shop!" Abby suddenly declared.

Tony and Ziva quickly looked at each other, both confused and stunned by Abby's statement. Tony is the first one to speak. "Coffee shop? Gibbs has a coffee shop? Since when? Ouch...boss, was that necessary?" Tony yelped as Gibbs whacked him hard upside the head.

"Yes DiNozzo, I'm now the new owner of the coffee shop just down the street. Now will the three of you get back to work?!"

Tony, still not sure if he heard right, continued. "But Boss, you always freak out if we fool around on your time, I mean, how are you gonna run a coffee shop and be a full time Field Agent too because..." Whack!

"Shutting up Boss."

"Tony, that's not your problem, but if you don't get busy right now you _will_ all be on kitchen duty at _my_ coffee shop when we're done here!"

Ziva only rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"What Ziva? Do you want to bake the muffins instead?" Gibbs suggested.

Ziva only looked at him with a grin of her face. "Uh...sorry, Gibbs, but did you forget that not am I only a highly skilled Mossad officer, I'm a good cook too. There is not much that I _can not_ do! Remember that meal I cooked you all that day before Tony and I had been locked up in the container?"

Gibbs only shook his head sideways, turned around and walked towards the elevator, his voice came with a warning tone. "When I get back you all better be busy doing something work related, or else..."


End file.
